


The Boy

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean winchester! Son, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Mother!Reader, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester
Summary: Reader is a girlfriend of deans who learns she is pregnant and leaves. Later, she has a son who castiel speaks to about his dad. They are kiddnaped one day when sam comes in looking for help with dean and patching him up.





	The Boy

Those months to be free, just you and Dean, between the sheets. Sweet nothings and sweat passing through your body to his. The weeks were slow going, hunts here and there, you were suddenly always  sick and never in the mood anymore... Dean was a little thrown off but he never pushed you into anything you didn't want.  
Then, you started sleeping alone in the bunker and buying your own room in motels... Or if you had to sleep in the car, the boys had to stay up front and you stayed in the back. They didn't mind, they just wandered if you were feeling okay.  
A month had passed and you already knew, a baby was to be born soon. Knowing yourself and the struggles the boys faced, you couldn't bring yourself to burden them once more. It was a stormy night when the boys left, you told them you weren't feeling well and said you would stay and wait for their return, they believed you and left... Dean gave you a fierce good bye kiss, always as if he'd never see you again... Only this time he didn't know what was to come. Sam gave you a reassuring hug, promising that they would come back in one piece as always, not knowing you wouldn't be there to fix the damage if you weren't . Closing the door behind them, you heard the impala's engine roar and you said a silent prayer to the car, telling her to watch over them, and to not let Dean do anything stupid.  
Grabbing your coat, money that you had saved over the occasional job you might have picked up on the side, and a bag of clothes... You left. Walking away from a future you wanted, but feared most indefinitely.  
................ 5 yrs later..........................................  
He followed you, holding your hand or keeping his little hands wrapped in the back of your jeans or shirt. Always afraid to not be close to you, always wanting to protect you. You both entered the gas station in Wyoming, looking for drinks, hoping that they wouldn't be to expensive. " Mommy! Look, it's that Man that the angel told me about!" Your son called out at he pointed to the TV hanging on the wall, Dean and Sam's face flashed across as the news channel warning the people of America that they were dangerous and armed... You knew better. You go to your son and kneel at his side," and what did the angel say about him?" You asked encouragingly. You accepted the fact that he had an invisible friend... But when he said an all to familiar name, you grew worried.  
" his name is Castiel mommy, he was pretty and he said that that man is my daddy...." He suddenly looked upset, you had never denied or confirmed that he had a father and he always wanted a daddy... But he wanted his daddy. Before you could explain anything to him, the gas station store burst open and in flew the uncle of your little boy," Some one please... Help me! My brother, he is hurt badly... Please?" He pleaded, scanning the crowd only to see that no one was moving, his eyes scanned everyone, hoping someone would move... Then he saw you. Sam's face fell in shock and then grew in confusion as you went to block little Bobby Joe from his sight.  
Bobby clutched to your leg in fear as the large man stepped closer," you..." He pointed as to make the crowd seem as if he was kidnapping," bring the boy... You are coming with me. Do you know how to stitch?" You nodded reluctantly and gathered Bobby in your arms as Sam grabbed you by the arm, dragging you out to the impala where Dean lay stretched out in the back seat. " Bobby, honey... Mommy is going to put you in the front seat okay... You don't need to be scared. We are safe. Do you trust me?" He nodded tensely and helped you strap him in as Sam started the car and you hopped in the back, throwing Dean's legs over your lap. He grunted in pain as you see his side is torn open, as if by a hell hound. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned to Sam," dude, I thought we said we weren't kidnapping any one." Sam chuckled and spoke to you,"(y/n), why don't you tell him were are having hospital on the go?" You turn to investigate Dean's side as he popped open his eyes at the mention of your name. He believed there was no way in hell it was you... Cas had told him that you had died.... That you were never coming back, heck even the demons played along and told Dean that not even his soul could bring back yours... That was because they never really had it. Now, he was looking at you in all your glory again, hiding the tears and the rage and confusion he had felt. " (y/N) is it really.... Is it really you?" You nod, before you could speak, little Bobby popped over the seat and cried," please don't hurt my mommy, she is all I have! I don't have a daddy... Please don't hurt her..." He started to tear. You place a hand on his face and smile," baby... Can mommy tell you something?" He nodded and gave a few sniffles," honey that man, over their driving the car... He is your uncle... And the man here, in mommy's lap... Do you know who that is?" He nodded, he believed Castiel, and you were thankful for that... It was hard though, you felt as though you had lost some of Bobby's trust; " he is my daddy, or at least that what the Angel said... Is it true mommy?" You start to tear and nod wearily... You had felt a great pain lifted from your chest but Dean was still bleeding and he need your help. " okay great... Now, I need you to do some thing for mommy, stay turned around and no matter what you hear, stay facing forward okay? Sam, please... He doesn't need to see this..." Sam nodded and smiled down at him, " so, you're my nephew huh? Tell me your name." You lost your self before Bobby answered and immediately began to work on Dean. You grabbed the thread and the stitching needle they had in the med kit and got to work.  
To keep from screaming, Dean grunted," so, (y/n), why did you leave... And why didn't you say anything? I thought you were dead... I thought... Well, let's just say I did some stupid stuff." Tears welled in his eyes but you couldn't tell if it was from the pain or the pain of loosing you. You smile through your tears and pour a beer over his wounds," I left because I was pregnant... I didn't want to burden you and Sam with another mouth to feed and necessities we would need but couldn't afford... So I left. Me and Bobby have been on the road since." Dean opened his eyes and gave you a quizzed look," what's his name?" You gave a soft smile and murmur," Bobby Jo-Ellen Winchester... He is named after your father, two friends and I gave him the family last name... He deserved at least that since I took away everything else from him. He is a Winchester and a good one at that." Dean nodded and looked at the little boy sitting in the front seat, laughing along with his Uncle Sam and wearing a mix of Dean's looks and your soft features. He was beautiful in Dean's eyes and was happy he had a son... At least one that would remember him with out having to be brain washed.  
...........[years later]........................................  
The young boy grew to be a fine hunter and even though he was only a teenager now, as an adult, Dean and Sam planned to make sure he knew how to hunt and yet stay safe. Cas' favorite part of the Boy was his heart, he had the heart of a tiger, like his father. Kind to everyone... That of course was human, but he was gentle just like his mother. The Angel often joked that it was a peculiar match made in heaven and that Bobby was a blessed young man. Either way, they were a happy family, they had ups and downs but nobody cares about those, especially in a family that had been in: the cage, hell, purgatory and lived without their souls for sometime. They believed they were perfect and that's all they cared for... Was their perfection in eachother.

 


End file.
